D isn't for Decade
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Look. You've heard the sob stories time and time again, yeah? "Oh my girlfriend was kidnapped" "My family was murdered" "I found a rock and it made me a bug man!" Okay to be fair that one at least had something going for him. But I don't have a "Sob story" I just... Like being me. So if I gotta wear a belt and destroy worlds... Then Let's have some fun with it, yeah?
1. A New Future in the cards

**AN: Hi… You have no idea how long this took to write… My life is in chaos at the moment… I had an online friend commit suicide only she showed up almost three weeks later, and I still don't know how to handle it, and basically I've had a lot of distractions recently… So, to make up for it, I'll upload this with a chapter of a Fic I wrote a while back, and was planning on Posting with a Zero Time Update… Heh… Yeah my life went from boring to Chaotic… "Chainy" Is based on another Online friend who gave me permission to put her into the story.**

* * *

Some people dream to become their favourite heroes, to save the world just like those heroes did…

Some people wish to aid those people, and become their allies…

Some people wish to be villains… And defeat the heroes…

"One Boneless Banquet please."

And some people…

"No, I don't want any fucking sauce."

Just don't care.

"Ye-Yeah. Obviously I'm eating in. Do you see a car? Of course I'm eating in. Moron."

At all.

"Keep the change or whatever."

That's me…

"Finally. So hungry!"

My name's Alfie. And I'm the jackass!

* * *

I entered my house, cracking my wrist. "I'm home!" I announced, kicking off my shoes.

"Mom!" A young voice exclaimed, running over and hugging my leg. I smiled, and looked down.

Attached to my leg was a Fourteen year old girl, not even Five feet tall, with a smile on her face.

"Hey Chainy…" I muttered, patting her on the head. "Miss me?" I asked her.

"Of course I did!" She responded, happy that I was back…

I should probably give a bit of backstory… Buuuut I don't want too! So you won't get any Backstory!

"So, where are we going today?" I asked her, letting her take the lead for this one.

"Um… How about… That one!" She suggested, pointing at a painting I had gotten recently.

"Huh. Alright then. Let's see… Drive." I muttered, reading the name on the bottom of the Frame. The painting showed an explosion, with a wheel flying towards the viewers. "Let's go there then." I agreed, heading to a room in the back of the house. It housed a giant computer setup, with a comfortable chair. "Do you want to do the honours?" I asked her, getting a nod as she sat in the chair.

"World of… Drive!" She announced, pressing some buttons. With the pull of a lever, the house began to shake… And then… We were there…

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up… Nngh…" A boy muttered, holding his arm in pain…

"We're almost there… Just hold them off a little longer." A man told him, working frantically on a device.

"G-Got it…" He muttered, rubbing his wounded arm…

* * *

**With Alfie**

"Okay. Let's see what's going on outside." I muttered, peeking out of the window… Huh. "You should stay inside for a bit." I warned her, closing the blinds. "It's not exactly safe out there." I explained, grabbing my shoes, and slipping them on quickly.

"Okay… Stay safe!" She told me, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will. Don't worry Chainy." I promised her, messing with her hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I left the house, looking around as I did so… I made sure to lock the door, knowing that she always kept a spare set of keys on her, just in case.

"Alright… Let's see what I can find…"

"_**ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM FOR THE NEXT BATTLE.**_" A mechanical voice announced, as everyone I could see made their way to a large stadium, escorted by armoured Robots of some sort…

"_**Human. Why are you not preparing for the battle?**_" A robot asked me, holding a large cannon…

"Battle?" I asked, wishing I could sync better with this sort of thing.

"_**You are the next to battle. Follow me to the Stadium.**_" It ordered, grabbing my sleeve and dragging me away towards the Stadium…

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"O-Okay… Is that it?"

"It should be… But I need to make a few more adjustme-"

"_**ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM FOR THE NEXT BATTLE.**_" A mechanical voice announced, as the boy sighed, and left to get to the stadium in time…

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

I groaned, standing in a hallway heading towards an arena… "Let's see how this goes…" I muttered to myself.

"_**ATTENTION PLEASE! ON THIS SIDE, WE HAVE OUR REIGNING CHAMPION, EIJI TOMARI! AND OUR NEWEST CHALLENGER, ALFIE SHIKAKU!**_"

With a sigh, I stepped out into the light, taking in the sight of the so called "Champion." It was a boy… About 16 I'd say… His right arm looked like it had taken a lot of damage…

"This won't be difficult…" I muttered to myself, having a vague idea of what was going on thanks to the slow Syncing…

"_**Now! It's time to BAAAAAATTLE!**_" The Announcer roared, the audience cheering as loud as they could…

The boy, Eiji, shivered, as he reached for his belt… It was shaped like a dashboard on a car, with the ignition being red and permanently fused to the belt… "St-Start… Our Mission…" He whispered, clearly exhausted… And then he turned the key, causing music to play… And then he got out a little toy car-like object… And put it into the device mounted on his Wrist…

"**DRIVE! TYYYYPE; NEXT!**" The Belt announced, as armour formed around his body… The Undersuit was black, with blue lines. It had armouring on the feet, lower legs, arms, chest, shoulders, and head, which was black, and looked sort of like a wireframe design… On his chest was a wheel going down horizontally from his Left shoulder. It was Black, with a green Tread design…

"Huh. Pretty neat." I muttered, reaching into my jacket pocket… "Let me show you mine." I offered, pulling out a belt buckle. It was all Black, with a small amount of blue… I attached it to my waist, causing a belt to form…

"What the…?!" He exclaimed in shock, staring.

I reached to my side, and opened up a blue book-like object, pulling a card from it.

On it, was a picture of an armoured figure… With bars on his helmet, a coloured indicator on the middle bar, and largish eyes that weren't segmented by the bars much… "Henshin!" I called out, pulling the sides of the buckle, making the main part spin. I inserted the card…

"**KAMEN RIDE;**"

And then I pushed the sides back together, closing the buckle…

"**DECADE!**"

Holograms flickered around me, before colliding with my body, forming a suit… And then, barcodes came and hit me in the head…

My suit was grey on the outer segments, with black on the inner legs, chest, and outlining parts of the suit… On my chest was a yellow X, which stretched to reach both of my shoulders… My helmets eyes were blue, and the light was red…

I dusted my hands off, and removed the book from my belt. A few quick movements, and it was now a sword…

"W-Who are you…?" Eiji asked, seemingly scared…

"Just an uncaring Kamen Rider, who's passing through. Remember that. Kamen Rider… Dark Decade." I announced to him, before charging.

Eiji charged back at me, summoning a weapon out of seemingly thin air. It resembled an all-black Knuckle duster, with a blue blade attached to the top, making it into a sword.

"I won't let you win!" Eiji shouted angrily, slashing at my chest, making me stumble a bit. I slashed back, doing the same to him.

"Why not?" I asked him, as we attacked each other.

"I… I have to protect my home!" He cried, slashing at me as hard as he could, knocking me back.

"Huh… Well in that case… Might as well make a show out of this…" I muttered with a smirk… I opened the Book, known as the Ride Booker, and removed a new card… This time, it was a bug-like warrior, with small horns, and red eyes... I opened up the buckle again, and switched out the cards, then, closed the buckle back up.

"**KAMEN RIDE; PROTOKUUGA!**"

My suit began to morph, quickly changing. The undersuit became blank and all black, with no armouring on the legs. There were small arm cuffs, shoulder pads, and a chest plate, which were all very thin, and bone white.

"I don't usually use this form. It's kinda weak." I explained, putting the Ridebooker away. "But it should be enough to deal with you." I bragged, continuing the fight with him…

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

I watched him fight from the TV… It was able to connect to any system we wanted, so I could keep an eye on him…

"He promised me he wouldn't use Kuuga…" I muttered to myself… "Last time he almost got really hurt…" I remembered, hoping he'd be okay this time…

* * *

**Eiji**

"Too… Too strong…" I muttered, falling back onto the ground in pain.

"Give in?" The fighter asked, holding a cannon he'd somehow created from a pile of metal on the ground…

"I… I…" I tried to refuse, but I couldn't get the words out…

"Kinda a disappointment… Y'know, actually… This is the world of Drive… And you're clearly not the Red one, the actual Drive… No wonder you couldn't beat me." He muttered, saying a lot of stuff I couldn't understand. "How about you call the Red one, see how he fights?" He suggested, making me angry…

* * *

**Alfie**

"Don't… You talk… About Tou-San… Like he's some thug for you to fight!" EIji roared, somehow standing up…

"Huh. Didn't expect that…" I muttered, tossing aside the Cannon and returning to Decade without the announcement.

Eiji threw his hand into the air, and caught a new toy car… He pulled the First one out of the brace, and switched it for the new one, flipping the lever of the car easily.

"**Tire Koukan! NEXTHunter!**" A new tire shot out of nowhere, and slammed into his chest, replacing the old one. In his hand, was now a Cage-like object, with an energy field sparking along the bars… He charged at me, and before I could react, slapped me with it as hard as he could, electrifying me!

I screamed in pain as I flew across the Arena... "DAMN THAT HURT!" I yelled, rubbing my chest… "Okay. This… Is getting us nowhere…" I decided, looking around for something…

"**ATTACK RIDE;"**

"Huh?" I muttered, looking around…

"What are you doing?!" Eiji exclaimed in panic.

"I'm not!" I responded, trying to figure out what was happening… "Oh no… It's… Him…" I muttered, gulping nervously…

"**BLAST!**" Eiji and I were sent flying, as a large energy blast hit us from nowhere, knocking us out of our transformations…

"_This is why you don't play around. Shikaku._" A voice said, coming from the other side of the arena… From the shadows, a figure emerged, hard to see… But it was easy to see the Barcodes scattered across the helmet, removing the need for eyes… And the Gun, holding a card inside of it...

"D-DiEnd…" I muttered, trying to get up…

"_Looks like I win this battle. Take them to wherever the losers go._" He commanded the machines, who dragged Eiji and I away… As everything went Dark…


	2. Moving on from a Future

**AN: Hey! I like reviews. Y'know that right? Review's make me smart. I learn what you like and what you dislike.**

* * *

I groaned as Eiji and I were thrown into a shared cell. "Damn, of all times to show up…" I grumbled, rubbing my chest.

"No… My family… T-They're going to get hurt… Or even killed…" Eiji whispered in fear.

"Calm down, they'll be fine…" I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Classic combat thing. Champion loses, and comes back later to reclaim the title." I explained, getting a glare.

"Don't joke around!" He snapped, his arm bleeding heavily.

"How's your arm?" I asked, noticing it looked pretty close to getting an infection.

"I-It's fine…" He managed to get out.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure…" He mumbled, looking down…

"Alright then." I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't let me help unless he needed it.

"… Who was that, anyway?" He asked me, nervously.

"The one that shot us?" I asked, getting a nod. "Dark DiEnd..."

"Dark…?"

"Okay… Um. There were two riders, called Decade and DiEnd, yeah?" I began, getting a nod. "They later got advanced Drivers, called the Neo DecaDriver and Neo DiEnDriver. The Data was also used to create the Dark DecaDriver and Dark DiEnDriver. I use the Dark DecaDriver…" I explained.

"So who's using the Dark DiEndDriver?" Eiji asked me.

"I honestly don't know…" I admitted, checking the time on the Fob watch that hung from my neck. "He just showed up one day. He won't stop hunting me down, and I don't know what he wants…" I grumbled…

"We have to get out of here… But…" Eiji trailed off.

"There's too many guards. We'd need a distraction to Transform." I noted…

"And… The Tridoron's tires can't reach down here…" Eiji added.

"Ah… Hmm…"

"No… This is bad…"

"Let me try something…" I whispered to Eiji, grabbing my watch, and opening a panel. "Pst, you there?"

The Watch let out a static sound, before responding. "_Mom! Are you okay?_" It asked. My Fob watch has many talents.

"I'm fine. But Eiji and I are locked in a dungeon, and there's too many guards. Can you figure out how to cause a distraction?" I responded.

"_Leave it to me!_"

"Who was that…?" Eiji asked me.

"My daughter, Rantai."

"Daughter?"

"Well, sorta. I act like her parent and she sees me as a parent so… Yeah. She's too old to be my biological child though." I explained. "She's a smart gal, she'll figure something out." I said, closing the panel…

"So now… We just wait?"

"Yep… We just wait…"

* * *

Dark DiEnd sat on a comfy chair, relaxing, still transformed…

"_**Why are you still transformed.**_" A machine asked.

"_Well why not?_" Dark DiEnd pointed out, relaxing. "_It's not like I'm doing anything wrong!_"

"_**You are the champion. We need your identity.**_" Another informed the fighter.

"_Dark DiEnd. There._" He said cockily, the Driver resting in his grip.

"_**Insufficient.**_" Yet another said.

"_You Roidmudes are so boring…_" Dark DiEnd complained, naming the robots…

* * *

"Eiji… Damnit! There has to be something we can do…" A man muttered, searching the room for something, anything!

"I found something…" A young voice said, holding up a metallic blue device…

"… Would you like to do the honours?" The man asked, a smile on his face.

"Gladly…" The child said, putting the device on his waist… And opening it up. Then he inserted a toy bike of some kind…

"**SIGNAL BIKE!**"

"Henshin!" The boy closed it back up…

"**RIDER! CHASER!**" A suit formed around him, resembling a motorcyclist suit of sorts, with amber eyes, and four antenna…

"Now, go save Eiji. Okay?" The man told the boy, who nodded, running off.

* * *

"Got any… Threes?"

"Go fish. Got any twos?"

"Damnit…"

I sighed, passing Eiji the cards he'd procured from somewhere as we waited for something to happen. "Y'know. This a lot more fun with more players…" I muttered.

Eiji nodded, his arm seeming to get worse… "I hope we can get out of here soon… I don't know how much more of this I can take…" He groaned.

"Same here…"

"_**ALL FORCES REPORT TO ENTRANCE. INTRUDER ALERT!**_" A nearby speaker announced, as all of the guards left…

"This is our chance." I told Eiji, grabbing the Dark DecaDriver and putting it on. I opened the ride booker, and paused, noticing that Proto-Kuuga had gone blank… "Damnit. Ah well, it was about time…" I muttered, grabbing the Dark Decade Card. "Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE; DECADE!**"

I dusted my hands off, and shot a hole in the bars of the cell, allowing Eiji and I to escape. "Which way?" I asked Eiji, who ran off down a hallway. "Okay. That way." I muttered, following after him.

"Almost there…" He muttered, running down random paths we encountered.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked him, having trouble keeping up.

"I have a general idea!" He shouted back, as we found ourselves… Back in the arena…

"… Okay so we went past the exit…" I muttered, as we turned around and continued to run.

"_**PRISONER'S HAVE ESCAPED. I REPEAT. PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!**_"

"Goddamnit!" I yelled, as we managed to escape the stadium.

"HENSHI-ARGH!" Eiji screamed, his arm bleeding heavily.

"Damnit. Gotta get you somewhere safe…" I muttered, before a motorbike rode up to us, being ridden by a child in a costume or something.

"Get on." He ordered, as I helped Eiji get on.

"Get going!" I ordered, seeing the Machine's starting to surround them.

"Get on as well! I have room." He told me.

"Fine…" I muttered, getting on the back of it.

The bike quickly rode off.

"We'll need to lay low somewhere." He told me.

"I know a place." I assured him, giving him directions…

* * *

"_You lost them… Because you don't have designated Guards… You morons…_" Dark DiEnd grumbled.

"_**It was illogical to leave behind capable forces.**_" A Roidmude explained.

"_Morons... Well. Time for me to move on!_" Dark DiEnd Decided, getting up, and heading out.

* * *

"Okay, in here." I directed, as the three of us entered my house. I locked the door behind us quickly. "Rantai! You there?" I called out.

"I'm here! I was trying to find something and I couldn't… Sorry." She said, looking down.

"It's okay. Eiji's arm's pretty hurt. Think you can help fix it up?" I asked her, getting a nod.

"That, I can do!" She promised, Dragging Eiji into the Kitchen and fetching the medical supplies.

"So, who are you?" I asked the Boy.

"Kamen Rider Chaser… The suits kinda banged up…" He said, poking an exposed patch of skin on his shoulder.

"You're gonna want to get that Upgraded." I told him.

"Yeah, I know…" He muttered, removing the Belt, which was likely his Driver…

"Jesus… What are you, twelve?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I removed the Driver.

"No! I'm 13…" He admitted.

I sighed, and rubbed my eyebrows… "This is meant to be the World of Drive… And so Far, I haven't seen a Drive." I grumbled, looking at the painting.

"Drive? He's not been around for more than a Decade." Chaser told me.

"Oh? Why's that?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"There was a really strong Roidmude, and it killed him… Eiji took on the role after years of trying to get strong enough to become the New Drive…" He explained.

I turned my head, noticing Rantai was expertly dealing with Eiji's wound…

"Damn… Kid's been through a lot then?" I asked.

"You could say that…" Chaser agreed…

"Doesn't he have anything to help him?" I asked…

"Not really… This Driver system's pretty old… It'd need a complete reworking to be upgraded… And we can't make NEXTShift cars while the Roidmudes have more than enough tech to destroy us… We'd need to actually destroy some of them first…" He explained.

"How hard can that be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, considering only a specific metal can damage Roidmudes… And Eiji's weapon is made of one of those metals…" He trailed off…

"Fair enough…" I admitted, looking out the window… "Lotta Robots out there…" I noted, frowning…

"They'll be searching…" Eiji said from the kitchen. "They never let a loser leave." He added, staring at the table…

"Speaking from experience?" Rantai asked, a look in her eyes.

"Yeah… My friends are still down there… From when I was little…" He mumbled…

"If that's the case… We can help you… I'm sure we have something we can use!" Rantai said, her eyes showing determination.

"EMP's don't work… And there's too many for brute force…" Eiji sighed.

"Kid. You're just gonna give up? I figured you'd have some fight in you after that burst of rage and that tire thing you did."

"Tire thing?" Chaser asked confused.

"Yeah, he did this thing with a toy car."

"NEXThunter…" Eiji mumbled…

"That… That's not even meant to exist yet…" Chaser whispered in confusion… The only data we have is from… OH! He exclaimed, pulling a small computer from somewhere and typing into it quickly.

"_He's somewhere here… Just have to…_"

"**KAMEN RIDE:**"

"_Smoke him out!_"

"**DRIVE!**"

Music began to play, differently to Eiji's driver, but similar…

"**TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!**"

I ran to the window, seeing a Red version of Eiji's rider form, with a wheel that looked like a spinning flame, creating a fire that was slowly approaching.

"Oh that's not good…" I muttered, grabbing the Dark DecaDriver, and preparing…

"T-Tou-San?!" Eiji exclaimed, running past me, and charging outside.

"What the?! Ran?!" I shouted, turning to Rantai.

"H-He practically teleported!" She explained, as I ran after him.

"_There they are._" Dark DiEnd noted, standing behind the Red version of Eiji…

"Y-You… Tou-San…" Eiji stammered, before the Red one threw the flame at Eiji.

"That's not your dad!" I exclaimed, pulling him out of the way. "That's a summoned version of what I'm guessing is the original Drive." I explained.

"D-Drive is supposed to protect people… Not hurt them… This isn't what it's meant to be…" He spat out, glaring at Dark DiEnd… "I'll defeat you… And the Roidmudes… Even if I die doing so." He swore, as he transformed. "HENSHIN!"

"**DRIVE! TYPE; NEXT!**"

Dark DiEnd raised the Dark DiEnDriver, its Magenta surface shining in the light…

"_Maybe a little backup is needed._" He mused, before I interrupted him.

"Yeah, probably. For him that is." I quipped, equipping the Dark DecaDriver, and opening it up. I then grabbed the Rider card… "Henshin!"

"**KAMEN RIDE; DECADE!**"

I dusted off my hands, and nodded to Eiji. "I'll hold off Dark DiEnd for you. You just handle Drive." I told him.

"Right…" He muttered, summoning his weapon into his hand.

"_You're not gonna run for once? I'm impressed._" Dark DiEnd noted, spinning the Dark DiEnDriver.

"Yeah my legs got tired from running Pinky." I mocked, pretending to shield my eyes from the Magenta colouring. While the Original DiEnd was Black and Blue, and the original Decade was black and Magenta, Dark DiEnd was Black and Magenta, and I was Black and Blue. I haven't a clue why, but that's how it is.

"_It's. MA-GEN-TA._" He growled, angrily.

"Suuure it is." I teased, preparing the RideBooker, and switching it to Blade Mode.

"Watch out! He's got more cards than you do!" Rantai called out, hiding inside the house.

"I'm aware Ran. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I promised her, slashing at Dark DiEnd, pushing his Driver upwards, where he couldn't attack anything.

* * *

I growled as I fought against the fake version of my father… I wouldn't let him win! I couldn't let him win!

"Eiji! Catch!" I kicked the faker back, and caught the incoming object… A shift car?!

"How did you?!" I asked in shock.

"It's a long story!" Chaser shouted back. "Just use it!"

I nodded, and activated the NEXTShift Car…

"**TIRE KOUKAN! MEGAMAX FLARE!**"

A more intense version of the max flare tire, looking like it had been made of solid flames, slammed into my chest, making me smirk… "Oh, now it's on…" I chuckled, creating fireballs in my hands…

* * *

"Why do you constantly hunt us down? We've done nothing to you!" I asked Dark DiEnd, slashing at his stupid chest piece.

"_You've done plenty. Don't even try to lie._" He retorted, blasting me.

"What did I do then?" I demanded, shooting back at him.

"_You want the full list or the highlight reel?_"

"**HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE!**"

"_Looks like we're about to be a Drive down._" Dark DiEnd taunted.

"Yep. You are." I quipped, as Eiji sent the Fake Drive flying back, causing it to vanish in an explosion.

"_Damn, didn't expect that…_" He muttered, backing up. "_You win this time… I'm bored now._" He told me, activating another card before I could stop him.

"**ATTACK RIDE; INVISIBLE!**" And with that… He vanished from sight…

"Damnit." I growled, as Eiji stood next to me.

"Where did he go?!" Eiji demanded, clenching his fists.

"He does this trick where he uses Invisible, and then escapes. You can tell because he'll make a remark and then do it…" I explained, looking around.

"_**Escapee's located! Activating Giant Mode!**_" A Roidmude said, coming into view… And then… It grew…

"Holy… Fuck…" I muttered, staring up at the being…

"That's new…" Eiji muttered, staring up with me…

"Well, you wanted that metal for shift cars… Right?" I joked, getting a flat stare. "Okay that was bad." I admitted…

"How am I supposed to beat this…?" Eiji asked nervously… "The NEXTridoron doesn't have that sort of combat ability…" He muttered.

"Look, kid. You're gonna do fine. You got a good head on your shoulders, and you've got a reliable set of powers. Just have confidence in yourself." I told him, craning my neck to see the head of the giant Roidmude…

"I… I can do this…?" He asked me confused.

"You can do this. Don't panic. If I can keep Rantai fed and healthy, you can defeat a giant robot." I assured him, patting his back… And then… The RideBooker began to glow… And three cards flew out, landing in my hand… "Huh. Didn't expect that…" I muttered, examining them…

"Huh?" Eiji turned to me in confusion.

"I got a way to help you here. This might hurt a teeny bit, but it also might tickle a bit." I warned him, inserting one of the cards in the Driver.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE; D-D-DARK DRIVE!**"

I reached behind him, and pushed my hands into his back, causing his body to alter… And then… He transformed…

"He… He's a Tridoron?!" Chaser exclaimed in confusion. "But… How does that even work?!" He asked, befuddled.

"Final Form Rides are weird. They either turn you into something that assists you in transport, something related to your driver, or a version of your weapon. I don't exactly get the science behind it." Rantai explained, staring at Eiji, who was a black car, with glowing blue lines all over it…

"I… How does this even work?!" Eiji asked, his front wheels wiggling.

"Just drive at it!" I shouted, climbing on top.

"O-Okay!" Eiji shouted back, driving as fast as he could at the Roidmude, which began to attack us with its giant feet.

I looked around as Eiji got underneath the roidmude… "EIJI! CLIMB IT!" I told him.

"What?!"

"Drive up the leg!" I explained

"Will that even work?"

"Probably!" I shrugged, hoping for the best.

"Alright…" He muttered, driving at the foot, and then… He ascended it!

"HAHA!" I exclaimed, punching the air. I quickly switched the RideBooker to blade mode, and stabbed the Roidmude's leg as Eiji drove up it, damaging the giant robot.

Slowly, we ascended the body, and managed to get to the chest, where there was a large plate with numbers.

"The Plate Covers the Core!" Eiji shouted to me. "We have to destroy the core to destroy the Roidmude permanently!" He explained.

"Got it…" I muttered, grabbing a new card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE; D-D-DARK DRIVE!**"

Eiji began to glow even brighter, as the front began to gain energy spikes, which smashed into the plate, allowing him to drill through the Roidmude's body!

"_**H-How… Could I lose…? I am the superior model…**_" The Roidmude asked shocked, as a set of metal numbers floated away, beginning to turn to dust… The Body began to fall apart… Without the Core, I guess the body couldn't maintain its form.

"Because we have creativity and scream angrily while fighting." I quipped, as Eiji landed, causing me to fall off. "Ow. I deserved that…" I muttered, as Eiji returned to normal, deactivating his transformation afterwards.

"Oh my god… That hurt…" He muttered, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, so I've heard." I mentioned with a shrug.

Chaser ran past, collecting as much metal from the body as he could. "We have so much! Enough for so many shift cars!" He cried happily.

"Good to hear." I said, deactivating my transformation, and heading into the house to rest. "I'm gonna go take a nap… So tired…" I muttered, my eyes heavier than that Roidmude.


End file.
